gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-XXS Gundam Superior
History/Description 3 years after the Second Bloody Valentine war, ZAFT secretly produced a Gundam to be prepared for a possible third, a Gundam more powerful than any made before. The Superior was made specifically to fight other Gundams, and the ability to take on multiple powerful enemies at once. With all range attacks and impenetrable defense, plus customizeability, the unit was fully prepared for another war should it come. Appearance The Helios stands at 18 meters tall, and has a black, purple, and gold color scheme. The base color is purple, with black head, hands, feet, and torso, with gold markings and ofcourse gold v-fin, which is a single, long v-fin. The dragoons are in an insect-like, x-wing formation on the back, and are oval shaped. This is the best description I can give for now. Armaments CIWS Palm Beam Cannons: like the Destiny, the Superior is armed with palm cannons that are useful for both mid range and close range combat Dragoon Pods: mounted on the back in an insect-wing-like formation, the dragoons are used for all range combat, and are particularly useful against multiple enemies. Each is equipped with a high energy beam gun, and three rapid-fire beam guns, totaling 4 guns per pod, and 16 in all. "Baldr" Multi Purpose Rifle: the Baldr is the primary ranged weapon of the Superior, and is capable of being equipped with many different attachments. It is stored on a hip hardpoint when not in use. Super Lacerta Beam Saber: a powerful beam saber that can generate a beam from both ends. Stored on hip recharge rack when not in use. Beam Shield: the shield of the Superior is mounted on the left arm and can generate a beam shield for two layers of defense Optional Equipment Napalm Attachment: this attached gun can fire a napalm round that is useful against light armored enemies, facilities, and disposal Grenade Launcher: this attachment fires rocket propelled grenades and has a clip of 5 grenades Bayonnette Attachment: this is an armor piercing blade that can penetrate lightwave deflector fields and thick armor Extra Dragoon Pods: these extra Dragoon pods can be equipped to the Superior when extra all range power is necessary. They mount onto hard points between the top and bottom original pods, forming a six wing formation. Paintball Rifle: used in first demonstration of Superior, replaces Baldr. Paintball Dragoon Attachments: these are paintball guns attached to the dragoon pods in the Superior's first demonstration. Features DRAGOON System: the Superior is equipped with the DRAGOON system to control it's dragoon pods. Neutron Jammer Canceller: this prevents neutron jammers from powering down the unit. Optional Voiture Lumiere System: when long distance travel or more maneuverability is needed, the Superior can be equipped with a Voiture Lumiere ring that mounts on the back. Because of it's position, the dragoon pods must be sacrificed so the ring can mount on their hardpoints. Gallery YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam DRAGOON Pack.png|Closest Resemblance to Superior I can Find.